OUAT one-shots
by adorkablefovvs
Summary: captain swan, outlaw queen, snowing, captain cobra and any other ships that get requested. no smut. pure fluff and angst. I own nothing. All rights to the characters go to the show and it's producers, I only own my plot ideas.
1. do I have your permission?

**Bit** **of** **Captain** **Cobra**

Killian sighed, running his hand over his face. He picked up the small glass, swirling the remaining rum before tipping it down his throat, feeling the burn of the alcohol down his throat.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this. Captain Hook didn't get nervous. But when it came down to Emma and her family, it was different.

He already had her fathers blessing. But he couldn't go through with what he was to do. Not without asking the other most important part of Emma's life. Her son.

The front door swung open. The young lad came bouncing through, shouting for his mother. When he got no response, he turned to the kitchen, seeing the pirate.

"She isn't here Lad." Killian said, standing from his seat at the kitchen table. He placed the empty glass in the sink, planning on washing it later.

"Oh. When's she going to be back?" Henry asked, slinging his school bag on the table.

"I'm not sure. She is covering David's shift for him. She should be back later tonight" He said, nodding at the boy. Henry shrugged.

"Oh. Well. I'll be in my room if you need me" He turned, intending to go up the stairs.

"Henry wait," Killian gripped Henry's arm, causing the youth to turn and look at him in confusion "I need to talk with you about something"

Henry frowned as they sat at the table, confused as to why his Moms boyfriend wanted to talk with him.

"Don't you think my mom would be a better person to talk to. Or Dr Hopper. Even Grandma or Grandpa might be better than-"

"No lad. It need to be you. It affects you personally so I need ask"

Henry was even more confused and slightly concerned now. He considered just walking away. But his curiosity got the better of him, making him stay put.

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace your father. Bae- Neal was an amazing father and he loved you. I know that I'm never going to be as good as him. But, I want you to consider making room in your heart for a step-father" Killian said, tapping his fingers on the table from nerves

Henry's head snapped up from looking at the table, his mouth opening slightly.

"You're-You're asking for my blessing. To marry my mom" Henry said in almost disbelief.

"Yes Henry. I am. You are a big part of your mothers life and I want you to be included in all decisions. Like I said, I won't replace your father, but I would like to grow and expand our family. If it's ok with you"

Henry's hesitation caused Killian to worry. Just as David had done, Henry's neutral face broke into a huge grin.

"I like you Killian. You make my mom really happy. And as long as she's happy. I am too" Henry smiled, patting Killian on his shoulder.

Killian laughed nervously, a sigh of relief falling from his lips.

"I'm not sure who was scarier to ask: you or your grandfather" He admitted, making Henry laugh again.

"It's up for debate. Oh and Killian?"

"Aye lad?"

"Don't hurt my mom. Or I'll personally make sure Regina incinerates you" Henry said, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lad"


	2. please don't leave me

Thank you to Daniellm for the request!

-X-

Emma sighed as she paced back and forwards in her kitchen, flicking a small white stick against the palm of her hand. Several times she had to look down at it, just to ensure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But each time she was greeted by the same result.

Two pink lines.

Positive. She was pregnant. She had a feeling she was. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the signs before now. From the morning sickness she had been experiencing over the past two weeks, to being put of the things she usually couldn't live without. Now the pregnancy test just confirmed all her theories.

She was terrified of being abandoned again by the person she loved. Even though, deep down, she knew he wouldn't leave; the fear of it all clouded her judgement.

Sure, the couple had discussed the possibility of having children, but both had agreed to wait until Henry left for college in a year or so as they were preoccupied with caring for him almost full-time.

She knew Killian wasn't like Neal. She knew he wouldn't abandon her without notice. In fact, she knew he would never leave her if given the choice. But the old wounds from foster homes and past relationships made her doubt him. And in turn, doubt her ability as a mother. She had given Henry up as a baby and caring for a teenager was a hell of a lot different to caring for a vulnerable infant, who would depend on her for survival.

On top of that, she didn't want Henry to feel bad because she gave him up; but would keep this baby. She knew that the circumstances were different and that Henry would understand. It still didn't ease her guilt in any way.

"Emma Love? I brought some bagels from Granny's" His smooth British accent rang throughout the house. She slipped the test in her back pocket, smiling as he entered the room, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your shift?" She asked, taking the bag from him as he removed his leather jacket, slinging over the back of the dining chair.

"Reasonably quiet"

She sat down on a chair, listening to Killian talk amiably about his day at the station. She wrapped her fingers around the mug of tea that he placed in front of her, before taking a seat at the table next to her.

"And you love? How's your stomach faring?" He questioned, knowing that his wife had not been feeling her best, hence the reason she had stayed home that day.

"I'm fine Killian. It's probably just something I ate," Killian raised her eyebrow at her, giving her a dead set look that simply told her that she didn't believe a word she was saying "Seriously, I'm fine".

"Emma. Maybe you should consider seeing Dr Whale. You have been unwell for quite some time and we are all worried about your wellbeing" Killian chided. Emma sighed, swirling the tea in her cup. She knew she was running out of excuses to give him.

"Killian. There's something I need to tell you. But you have to promise me, you won't be upset". Killian reached out, taking her hand in his.

"Love, I could never stay mad at you for long. What is it?" He asked softly.

She reached behind, taking the pregnancy test out of her back pocket and sliding it across the table to him, a look of pure confusion crossing his face as he picked the stick up.

"Sorry, love. I don't understand. What is this?"

"It's a pregnancy test Killian," Emma sighed "The two pink lines mean I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby"

The silence that followed scared her. For a moment, he said nothing. He just continued to stare at the stick, his mouth opening and closing.

"I know we said we were going to wait but it's happening now. I only took the test today but it explains why I've been sick all week. And I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted right now, just please don't leave me" Emma rushed out.

"You're…with a child?" Killian asked, his voice thick with emotion. He stood up from his seat, sweeping her into a hug "I'm to be a father?"

Emma laughed as she hugged him tightly back, a huge sigh a relief falling from her lips and tear formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes Killian. We're going to be parents" She said. He put her on the ground, running his hands over her cheek before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Emma. You're going to be a wonderful mother." He whispered to her. She smiled, burying her face into his chest.

"I hope so Killian. I really do"

**-X-**

**If y'all have any requests; be sure to PM me them, or message me on my Instagram : adorkablefovvs**


End file.
